I'LL BE YOUR GUIDE
by egirl88w00
Summary: When we die we forget everithing ecxept the way we die and our name. We are judged and then we to heaven or hell. In heaven we are asigned an earthly being to help and it just so happens that Sakura Haruno is asigned on none other than Sasuke Uchiha.


In century 21 things are as we all know them. Lots of technology, injustice, corruption, violations, genre and race distinctions, contamination and abuse of the government on the state they rule or even nation. Good, bad, rich and poor people still exist. Humans keep their shameful lives the way they are, killing other animals and plants of planet earth unconsciously and in vast amounts. The magical world of magical creatures that have been able to survive up to century 21 are slowly disappearing and the gifted people among the humans with magical powers keep a low profile in fear of getting turned down by the invidious society. Other gifted ones just don't use their powers because they are blinded, caged up in their world and do not realize they can make a change.

We are all slowly rotting; many in ignorance and greed. Those who have a conscious mind most of the time do not have the ways to make a difference and when they do they stand alone, in time being pushed down by the never ending crimes and malice.

The balance is turning to the dark side. Mother Nature has lost power and health. Her will stands but she can do little by herself. May god help us.

That is what I Annabel say and see in the world. Everything I say is true, many deny it but deep inside they too know it is that way.

I stand here in the heavens that are nothing but white and endless clouds lined one after the other, I stand with my view set on a tin of water made of a piece of cloud that I hold and have touched with the powers of putting in sight whatever I want, given to me by god himself.

I stand naked with two pairs of white pinkish wings, each one twice my bodies length sprouting from my back. Here in the heavens no one really cares to wear clothes. They do not feel embarrassed or shy, they don't feel anything.

As many may guess I'm an angel, or at least I will be once I help out on earth and fulfill what we call "mind release" called that way because every time a heavenly being helps a soul to find its way back to the correct path our mind regains many memories from our past life, those memories come along with feelings because every time we die we forget everything in our past life except the way we die and our name. God says it is better if we find and restore out memories and feelings in the right situation and at a slow pace instead of him giving it to us as soon as we arrive. I agree with him completely because some past lives are painful and it would be a shock to revive all of that pain in one swift moment and for those who died peacefully, they could learn a thing or two.

I haven't done my "mind release" yet because I'm just concluding my training.

"Sakura, training is about to begin, you can't be late, this time we get free sparing time" Francisco, an Italian man with 21 years in angel training and 30 earth-years (earth-years is the age the angel has on earth the moment he dies) said to me as he walked by.

"Thanks, I'll go with you so wait up" I said letting go of the water tin dropping it into the cloud I was standing on and as soon as it touched said cloud it became part of it. I ran after Francisco who was waiting for me on ahead and when I reached him we took off to the training area.

One may ask: if everything is an endless white of clouds, how do they tell the places apart? Well the answer is the colors and feelings. Clouds constantly change place but a certain area always feels the same and some others have colors, like the training area which is pink, in this area, all sounds and damage are absorbed by the colored areas of pink, stopping any thrown attack from hurting passing by angels and from trespassing the clouds and entering the human world.

Francisco and I arrived at the training area where quite a few angels stood waiting for training to begin while talking among themselves. Francisco and I just stood there.

Angels train to learn to understand humans and magical creatures as well as what to do in case the human or creature turns out to be somewhat special. That's the basic training plus the managing of the abilities given by god to all new angels and the basics of ninja training: tiejutsu and optionally ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Then there's the other part of angel training that is only for those who had special abilities in their past lives… like me. These part of the training teaches us to manipulate that power so we can defend ourselves and the being we're supposed to help on earth too because believe it or not many evil, dark creatures and even humans love the flavor an angel has or in the human's case, tries to capture us so he can sell us.

I've been in heaven thirteen years and these years have all been of training, I'm not a slow learner but learning to comprehend earthlings is more complicated than it sounds because there are many, many species on earth that need to get back to the right path and not to mention that the hardest of them all to understand are humans and their feelings.

The basic training at the least takes eight years and then the other part of training, called "soul acquire" takes even longer depending on your past life skills. If you had many talents and skills it's hard to get out of the soul acquire before a decade, but if you only had one or two, you're done in three years or less according to your development. That's not all because even if you have two special skills, but can't learn to use them or how to handle them correctly, you could take as long as an angel with nine different skills to develop. That's why Francisco has been 21years in training, he's spent seven and a half years in basic and thirteen and a half years in soul acquire, he has six different skills; fire and lightning manipulation, his family's kekegenkai, wizard power, a bit of mind control and time travel abilities. Francisco is a regular speed learner because some people with the same number of skills have taken up to 23 years to finish soul acquire.

Like I said I've been 13 years in training, I took seven years to accomplish the basic training and six for soul acquire, I'm one of the fastest learners because in my past thirteen years of sojourn in the heavens I've been peeking into the human world at every chance I get. I've watched different humans throughout the years and I've developed feelings while watching; these feelings help me understand and feel the powers within my body and that's why I've learned so fast.

Of all the humans I've watched in these thirteen years only one of them caught my attention, one that I started watching sense I arrived to the heavens and I still haven't got bored of watching. All the humans I've watched do not intrigue me, only he does, while all the others I've seen are typical and do not call my attention because their choices are incoherent and always end up being a mess.

These people lament themselves and never do anything about it, when something good happens to them they rejoice but always fail to take the opportunity of becoming who they want to be and yet again lament themselves. Few have been bright enough to take life's chances, but when they do, they fall into corruption and forget about all others, adding a bit more of weight to the dark side of the balance.

So this human that caught my attention has it all male mortals desire, money, looks, friends, time, influence, attitude, opportunities, women, talent, power, brain and skill, but his past marked him. It became a very heavy burden on his shoulders and he still carries it, he became cold and stoic. All the things he has are almost nonsense to him and the feeling he recognizes the most is pain and anger. He hides it from his friends and doesn't talk about it to anyone other than his best friend; who suffered in his childhood like he did.

There are many humans who suffer, few who have it all, and fewer who carry a burden not theirs like if it had been their fault. But what calls my attention about this human in particular is the way he acts, reacts, expresses himself and how it affects others.

All of the time I've watched him, he always makes me feel surprised, sad, sometimes angry and others he makes me laugh. All this emotions are obtained only on earth. It is rare to see an angel who recuperates these feelings before going down to earth and starting their mind release. All angels have the power to see what they want when they want as long as there's water nearby, but it's hard and rare for an angel without feelings to get involved or get a reaction by just watching. It's far easier and possible to feel something when they are living it. That's precisely why this human interests me, his actions have made me feel what I had once lost by just watching him.

"Good morning to everyone" the Angel specialized in soul acquire Ernesto, greeted and continued after receiving a friendly nod from the soon to be angels in the pink area. "Before the hour of sparring, I have to take a small test of all of you guys' skills and their development so make yourselves comfortable just outside the pink area so you can all witness your companions abilities at their fullest and not get hurt in the process. I'll call you one by one into the pink area, starting with you Erandi".

Everyone did as told. Some angels stood, others puffer the clouds under our feet and sat down, others made a cloud chair and others simply criss crossed their legs on top of the plain clouds like I did.

Erandi stood in the pink area and Ernesto made a barrier of ice in front of him because Erandi had quite a bit of power.

"Okay Erandi, start with earth control, turn the clouds beneath us to dirt if you please" Ernesto said. Ernesto is a full angel, He has already accomplished his first mind release; I say first because when an angel survives his or her first mind release they are sent to help others. Ernesto is really nice, his earthyear is 36. He once told me he died on a plane crash when going to see his family for Christmas because he worked on an international company and worked far away from his siblings. I spaced out again. I'm not really good in paying attention to classes anyways, all I've learned is mostly because of myself or because being grounded for not paying attention, I'm almost considered a troublemaker compared to all my calm companions but I can't help it. Ever sense I got back some emotions I feel urged to do my will and what I desire. There are only two more angels in our group that have obtained emotions and still I am the one who has obtained more. I'll try to pay attention now and butt in as less as I can so to not be rude to Erandi… even if she doesn't know it.

Erandi nodded and turned the clouds into soil, closed her eyes and did a few hand signs to do her stronger justu of earth control. All of the soil beneath her started to gather and compress into sharp and deadly looking spikes. On less than 30 seconds the pink area was completely covered with these spikes that floated and then they all flew everywhere at a very high speed and clashed with the absorbing barrier surrounding the pink area.

After the impact Ernesto took down his barrier that had been pierced by the cones half way through and spoke "That's okay, now use your maiden's voice"

Erandi nodded and Ernesto covered himself again. Miden's voice is an ultrasonic acoustic sound that emits form thick vocal cords that only some people have, it's the result of a human's reproduction with a mermaid.

Erandi took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. The noise was so high that the pink area shook a little and the vibration patterns of Erandi's voice could be seen like snakes of light. Outside the pink are the maiden's scream sounded like a muffled sing song yell, but when in training it broke my ears in a literal way and once made them bleed.

Once the sound ceased Ernesto uncovered himself again a bit startled.

"That was wonderful Erandi, only a few more days into your earth skills and you'll be able to go down to earth, while your maiden's voice is at its fullest, I regret not having got out of the pink area" Ernesto said smiling. Erandi nodded gratefully and got out to the white clouds because she only had two skills.

"Okay, Sakura you're next" Ernesto said.

I blinked. I wasn't expecting to be the second to pass but I stood up none the less and entered the pink area.

"Okay, we'll begin with your normal tiejutsu skills because they are higher than normal, so spar with me Sakura, if you beat me I'll consider that skill fully developed because my tiejutsu skills are also higher than normal" Ernesto said as he approached me and took a fighting stance.

"I don't have intention on going easy on you Ernesto sensei" I said casually. Me and Ernesto sensei have a good relation because sense I actually have four different feelings I interact more that my other companions who feel nothing yet.

"Don't worry, if you hurt me It'll help out on testing your healing skills" Ernesto said.

I smiled and nodded. I took a fighting stance and so did Ernesto. I move first. He is close by so I take that as a chance to do two quick twists that put me in front of him in less than four seconds, at the same time of stepping near him I took out my hand formed into a straight fist and punched him straight on the jaw. Ernesto did a good move because instead of trying to block it he bent backward, placed his hands on the ground and flipped the rest of his body to get away from me. It was good move because I acted quickly and he couldn't have stopped the punch I threw unless he was fast like a hummingbird's wings.

Ernesto landed fast and I lost no time to attack again. I stepped to the front and performed a flying kick directed to his face. He ducked in time and lowered himself with intentions of bringing me down with his left foot but I easily saw it coming and jumped as I landed my elbow on Ernesto's left shoulder.

The movement I made had a cost because my position to do it wasn't the best so I had to roll on the whiteness of the clouds because when I landed I lacked balance and was on risk of hurting my fragile ankles.

Ernesto saw the opportunity to strike then, ignoring the throbbing in his left shoulder. I wish he hadn't done that because it made quite a bit of damage to me. But I guess it's lame to think that way cause in all battles getting hurt cannot be helped unless one's a total expert on fighting skills.

Ernesto turned around as I rolled to regain my balance. He lowered his right leg and bended it, breaking though my unprepared and weak defense and hitting me straight in the stomach mouth. That hurt.

I backed away jumping to my feet and coughed out a bit of blood. I exhaled quickly trying to get rid of the pain and jumped forward giving him four straight hits with full force. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to suppress the pain so fast because when I approached him he stared blankly at me and I gave him the first two strikes as he literally just watched.

I incrusted my elbow on the same place I had done before and spinning quickly used that same elbow to hit him in his naked chest for he too was naked like the rest of us.

Ernesto took quite a bit to react, it was in the third hit that he managed to block part of the blow with his forearm and then the fourth hit I did it with my leg, turning sideways and hitting his lower back.

Those four hits got to him because he fell down on his bottom with a hand on his elbowed shoulder.

I stood there waiting for him to stand up otherwise it wouldn't be quite nice if I start to take advantage of his position, it would be bad and as humans call it: inconsiderate.

Ernesto got up after he regained his senses. I dashed to him as soon as he was standing up tall and steady, making another kick like the last one I had performed, what I didn't expect was for Ernesto to move recklessly turning to run away from my kick like a scared animal.

I couldn't stop myself even if I tried, It was against the physic's laws, the laws set by god. All I could do was try to lessen the damage because Ernesto's face said that he gave up.

To lessen the damage I took out my wings, which I had hidden in the beginning of the fight and used them to push myself away from Ernesto.

Angels can take in and out their wings from their bones every time they want to.

I landed after my wing push and as soon as I touched the clouds with my bare feet I speed walked towards Ernesto.

I stood by him for a second before I leaned down and asked "Are you okay?"

"sure, just a bit startled" He answered

"Ernesto why did you get so distracted all of a sudden in the middle of the fight?" I asked. I was concerned because he really did sort of space out so suddenly, maybe he recalled something important he forgot, or maybe he remembered something he had to do? But I'm just being dumb, how can he think in something like that when this time of the day specifically is dedicated to his class?

"Ernesto looked at me and spoke. "You made another of my memories appear just now, but I can't tell you"

I listened carefully to Ernesto. He must have remembered something that involves me and he can't tell me. I have to restore my memories and feeling all by myself if I want to regain my past completely. Angels regain memories in the right situation or at least every time they get to live something that wakes up the hidden emotions and memories and in the process thinks, feels and reasons some ideas that engage their current situation with the memory so another angel can't tell any of his memories that involve other angels who still have to gain mind release.

"I suppose it wasn't a fair fight then because you had a distraction Ernesto" I said still looking at him and the rest my companions out of the pink area who watched patiently not saying anything or ether showing any emotion, all except the two who have developed their first emotions in the heavens as I have.

"No, it was a fair fight, the first three hits I was completely conscious and you gave me more bruises than I gave you. If we would have kept the fight up, you would have won" Ernesto Said

"Really?" I asked, Not that I didn't know my tiejutsu was good but Ernesto was pretty strong himself and also my tiejutsu teacher, the one from whom I learned all I know and I would be more than content to know I have surpassed my teacher (I saw that in the human world, how happy people get when they pass their teachers).

"Well that and the fact that I really don't want to risk having another broken bone" Ernesto said looking at his left leg

"oh, I didn't notice I had broken your leg, I didn't even expect it because I pushed myself back with my wings" I said with the truth.

"Sakura both you and I know well you have inhuman strength" Ernesto said smiling

"Right… do you mind if I heal your newly inflicted bruises?" I asked

He shook his head "No, It's part of the prove too, no better way to see how things work than checking them yourself. I'll even tell you how much it hurts just so you know" He said

"Okay" I said. I lost no time and started healing the closest bruise to me; the left shoulder that I had elbowed twice.

I took little to heal it and when I moved to the chin Ernesto spoke up "That was fast, and I almost felt nothing, all I felt was like as if cool water ran inside me and encircled the bruise".

I finished the rest minor bruises without any more speaking, and then I headed to the worst one, the broken leg. I noticed It was a bit bad, many blood cuagulos had formed around the place so it took me a bit more than I expected. Finally when I finished, I stood up and helped Ernesto stand up as well by giving him my hand.

When he stood up he said "Your healing abilities are one of the best I've seen, and they have still more to be uncovered but… You need to remember that the worst and severest wounds are the first ones that have to be treated, not the closest ones".

Oh that's right, I forgot about it, well I hope I can remember it next time

"Now Sakura, let's see your nature elements next. Fire and water right?"

I nodded.

The first thing I did was turn the whole pink area into water, just like Erandi had turned it into soil. I could still stand after converting the clouds into water because we angels live in a dimension that can't be seen by humans because it is only visible to those that are allowed to see and the one that allows to see is god, that's why when rockets are sent into space by humans, humans can't detect or see this dimension. Well the point is that the whole area we live in is shielded by an invisible barrier that resembles glass, so that's why we can walk on white gas in the form of clouds without sinking.

Returning to what I'm doing right now, once I turned the pink clouds into water I started doing hand signs to form a tornado jutsu. As I did the signs the water below my feet started to move to get together and shortly after it started to turn and turn violently into four vortices that grew in amazing speed by each passing second. The vortices turned into furious tornadoes that swirled all around me as I kept on feeding them with my chakra so that they became even more dangerous and deadly looking. All four tornadoes grew up to the limits of the dimension we were on. They spun and spun with me controlling them all the while. I fed them more chakra so that the next face of my justu would emerge. The four vortices stopped their heavy and violent dance as something started to form in the center of each one. Seconds later four dragons made out of water took the vortices and turned them into their own body. These dragons moved by my command, attacking violently among themselves.

I know Its something pretty useless to do, but I have no one to put them against because I'm just performing not fighting.

The four water dragons fought among themselves creating great ruckus inside the pink area and I being inside with my fearful creations ended up all wet because of the water that abandoned the dragons' bodies when they moved and attacked. Soon the fighting among them ceased because I made two of the fighters stand still as the other two gathered water and some of my chakra to attack them. The two standing still vanished to the attack and the two victorious dragons disappeared as I commanded.

Ernesto who had gone outside the pink area shouted from where he stood so that I would hear him clearly "That was very impressive Sakura, now I want you to show me your ultimate jutsu on your fire element"

This is not good. I stared down at the once again pink clouds beneath me that have transformed themselves to being clouds again on their own. The weakest of all my abilities has always been fire. I don't know why it's so weak and even after all my practice and efforts I haven't gotten much improvement in 13 years.

Fine I'll do my best; I'll have to perform them someday anyway. I sighted, took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and relaxed. I can do this; I open my eyes confident in myself and concentrate in my hands. I reunite all the willpower I have and make a fire ball I trust is powerful enough to make a big burn in the pink area's barrier. I shoot it very hard, as hard as my arms allow me and I watch with a confident smile on my lips as the fire ball flies towards the furthest wall of the pink area.

My smile fades as does the fire ball I just threw, It disappears into thin air before even reaching the said wall. I hear the friction between feathers as they approach and I know its Ernesto who is coming my way.

He stands by my side and looks at me expectantly. I smile sheepishly and mouth out "Ta-da!" with forced enthusiasm

Ernesto Shook his head and placed his hand on one of my naked shoulders "Sakura that was disappointing"

I guess he's right. I shifted and bitted my lip, I could do better.

"But there must be a reason for that, something must have happened in your past life to make you so deficient in your fire controlling skills" Ernesto said.

I smiled and Ernesto spoke "well now let's see those spiritual powers of yours and their improvement."

"Ok" I answered.

I showed my spiritual powers which consisted on burning stuff by letting spiritual powers get out of my hands in strong amounts. I did that with a target that Ernesto made out of clouds and after that I made a bow out of spiritual power manipulating the form and hardness. Not to brag but I'm a pretty good archer. I made thousands of arrows for my performance and it was a beautiful sight of light because it looked like a rain of light, pink, blue and violent light, I ended the show with a concentrated arrow that stung my ears a bit and startled the angels witnessing. It was a good performance I might say, one of the best I've done up till now with spiritual powers.

Ernesto was satisfied and next he asked me to perform my sword handling skills. He asked another angel high on sword handling skills in the class to enter the pink area and fight me. We fought with swords made out of clouds once again and I won.

The last and number seven of my skills was the last one to perform: mind control. All I did was make Ernesto do things he didn't want to do and also move some heavy objects.

At the end of all those performances I was tired. Ernesto approached me once again and said the following words "Sakura, you are ready to go to earth and do mind release" I stared, blinked and gapped, all in less than a minute.

"Go with one of the superior angels to be said who you'll help and where the creature resigns Sakura… and good luck"

"Thank you Ernesto" I said and left. I have to admit I never thought this day would be the one to grant me my way into the human world.

I walked to one of the eight gates of our dimension as a smile made its way to my face. I was going to the human world, sure it was dangerous and people down there were bad and greedy but I also knew there were good people; few but there were… like that human that called my attention 13 years ago.

I know that once I've been assigned to an earthly being to help I'm supposed to be with that being at all times but sure I could find a timeout to go see that human. It would be great to meet him, to talk to him and to tell him that he shouldn't be so sad for something that happened years ago, to-

Ow I bumped into someone, someone taller than me by the looks of it.

I looked a bit up to see Gabriel, one of the angels that saw the son of god, Jesus being born on earth; he was a higher ranked angel than the rest of us trainees.

Gabriel was not old looking even with all the years that had passed since Jesus birth because he was the same age he was when Jesus arrived to the human world. Angels stop aging at any age they want to when they are made from god, while us the other angels that die and become an angel don't age ether, the age we die at is the age we stay… I was killed when I was seventeen so I'm still seventeen after 13 years, the only thing that's changed sense I died is my hair. It kept on growing after my death and I'm glad it has because I really like long hair.

I smiled at Gabriel. I really liked him. He is one of the few angels I have met to have finished soul acquire completely because even angels crated by god have to go through training and not remembering but learning to feel.

Gabriel is like the paintings on earth show him, tall, white, fair, gentle and blonde.

I met Gabriel four years ago. I was doing the other part of angel training and then I discovered the spiritual powers I possessed. Ernesto had no knowledge of this ability because spiritual powers are one in a thousand. I had to develop them someway and I was requested for the help of a supreme help. Gabriel had a bit of spare time because his watching duties during that time were scarce and he offered himself to teach me sense supreme angels can have up to twenty different abilities unlike trainees and normal angels. Gabriel is one of the few who possesses spiritual powers among his twenty skills.

"Hello Sakura, zoning out while walking today eh?" Gabriel said in an angelic masculine voice that I liked very much and even more when he sang. All the time while he helped me train on my spiritual powers, we had good times and on one of those times we stayed up until the sun had gone to the other side of the earth. We stayed up that late because I really wanted to get hold of the form manipulation of my spiritual bow. Gabriel stayed with me all that time and when I finally got what I wanted I was too excited to sleep even if my body requested rest badly.

Gabriel helped me by lulling me with a song. I really appreciated it and liked it too. His voice was beautiful and clear. That night I had a strange dream about me; I was smaller and my hair was shorter, I was in a human bed, dressed in human clothes and a sweet looking woman and a prideful man were singing to me the very same song Gabriel had sung. That was the first time I ever felt so happy and relaxed.

"I can't help it, I just got permission to go down to earth and do my mind release. I'm excited about it Gabriel" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, congratulations Sakura I'm glad you take it well. Do you want me to request your assigned earthling and its location?" Gabriel asked me

"That would be wonderful. Please do" I replied

Gabriel closed his eyes and in that moment I knew he was asking for my assigned earthling to the higher line of saints. Moments passed and Gabriel opened his eyes.

"They will answer in a minute" He said calmly

I nodded.

"Sakura, what about those fire abilities of yours? Did they improve so much as for the guardian in charge of you to give permission on your mind ascension?" Gabriel asked arching a brow.

Gabriel knew about my weak fire because I had told him about as I had told him about the human that interested me so much.

I smiled the same smile I had when Ernesto had approached me after my failed fire ball.

Gabriel chuckled and patted my head "I suppose you can at least lit a candle"

I laughed and his chuckle turned into a laugh joining mine. I suppose Gabriel didn't worry because I had other skills to count on.

When our laughing died down I asked Gabriel something I always wanted to ask and I hadn't asked before because I thought it might not be appropriate. But I knew that now I was to leave the heavens for a while and help out a creature so I didn't want to stay with the doubt.

"Gabriel?" I asked

"Yes" He responded

"Why do you wear that white cloth on your hips?" I asked pointing to the cloth that was on his hips held on by a golden rope.

"Ah, It tells the new comer angels that I'm a higher ranked angel and the rest is for you to find out dear Sakura" He said and before I could say anything his eyes closed and his face steadied. I knew that the saints had communicated with him to tell him what he had requested for me.

He opened his eyes and spoke "Your assigned earthling is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a human being and now is in the American continent outside of New York City, southern forest. You must hurry before he changes locations Sakura" Gabriel said.

I stared at him. I was speechless. Sasuke Uchiha, the one human that interests me so much is to be helped by me. I couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
